The invention relates to a helical spring coupling for coupling together two helical spring ends, particularly two ends of a carrier in the form of a helical spring in a conveyor, comprising a coupler which is in engagement with both helical spring end portions.
A coupling of this type is known from U.S. Pat. specification No. 3,003,464.
In this known helical spring coupling the helical spring end portions which are to be coupled together are attached to a coupler which is in the form of a cyclindrical pin and which fits into said end portions, while the ends of the helical spring end portions lie one against the other. The pin is provided with radially projecting bosses, which are screwed in between the turns of the helical spring end portions and engage therewith, thus fastening said end portions in the axial direction.
This known coupling has the shortcoming that the forces which have to be transmitted from one spring end portion to the other must be transmitted entirely through the coupler, and in particular through the bosses, so that the coupler must meet stringent requirements. Moreover, the coupling can become detached fairly easily because of the manner in which the helical spring ends are attached to the coupler.